The present invention pertains to capacity adjustment of multiple cells of a battery set.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2004-31012 discloses a type of device with the following function: while the open circuit voltage of plural cells that form a battery set is detected with a voltage detector, the charge capacity SOC is detected, and, based on the detected open voltage and charge capacity SOC, the charge capacity of each cell is adjusted. With this capacity adjustment device, discharge is performed for each cell via a discharge resistor connected in parallel to each cell, so as to ensure uniform voltage of the various cells. However, this approach may result in generation of excess heat.